Sicaria
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Los Potter dejaron a su hija con los Dursley. Años más tarde vuelven a encontrarse con ella buscando ayuda para luchar contra Voldemort.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Revy-Potter-Challenge-Black-Lagoon-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Este es simple. La idea apareció en mi cabeza, ¿y si Harry/FemHarry desapareciese y fuese encontrada más tarde trabajando como sicaria? Algo más de pensamiento y me vino otra, ¿y si Rebecca Potter desapareciese y fuese descubierta más tarde como Revy Dos-Manos?

 **Requisitos:**

\- FemHarry debe ser Revy "Dos Manos"

\- Revy debe ser la verdadera Niña-Que-Vivió.

\- Revy debe estar trabajando para la Compañía Lagoon cuando la encuentran.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Niño-Que-Vivió-Equivocado.

\- James y Lily continúan vivos.

* * *

De saber que les pasaría esto, James y Lily Potter nunca habrían dejado a su hija al cuidado de los Dursleys.

Había sido una decisión difícil incluso si no se les ocurrían otras opciones después de que Albus les confesase que la capacidad de hacer magia de Rebecca Potter había sido irremediablemente dañada durante el ataque de Voldemort, convirtiéndola en una squib.

Lily y James habían conocido previamente varios squibs, particularmente al conserje Argus Filch, y sabían que si la criaban lo más probable es que su hija se convirtiese en una mujer amargada y celosa por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que el resto de su familia, por lo que pedir un favor a su hermana Petunia para criarla como una muggle común parecía una buena opción.

Como descubrieron casi diecisiete años más tarde, había sido el peor error de su vida.

En los últimos meses habían empezado a buscar a Rebecca, en parte porque nunca se habían perdonado dejarla a cargo de Petunia y no haber contactado con ella en todo ese tiempo y en parte porque Voldemort había revelado que había sido ella y no Harry quién le había convertido en un espectro todos esos años atrás, afirmando que no lo confeso antes porque quería ver la esperanza del país dejando sus caras al descubrir que se habían equivocado de niño.

Los resultados de sus pesquisas no habían sido agradables pero finalmente habían localizado a su hija en una ciudad de Tailandia llamada Roanapur, un lugar nada importante del que solo había escuchado hablar Dumbledore debido a que una alumna de Ravenclaw vivía allí.

Conocer de nuevo a su hija, que se había convertido en toda una mujer a pesar de tener realmente solo diecisiete años, no fue una experiencia agradable ya que cuando Aparecieron junto a ella cinco pistolas, dos de las cuales estaban en las manos de Rebecca, les apuntaron inmediatamente.

Decirles la razón de su presencia había dejado perplejos a su hija y a los tres hombres que trabajaban con ella, cuya falta de sorpresa cuando les hablaron de la magia les indico que tenían que ser squibs o hijos de muggles que simplemente vivían entre los muggles.

Una prueba de A.D.N. más tarde y confirmaron que realmente eran sus padres. James había pensado que se emocionaría solo para sorprenderse cuando su hija puso una de sus armas bajo su barbilla antes de exigirle una explicación. Ni ella ni sus compañeros habían estado satisfechos con la misma y, aunque les dolía admitirlo, los Potter no podían culparlos.

Después de todo, ¿como podían justificar abandonar su hija sin comprobar si su condición médica podía ser curada? No solo eso, sino que Rebecca, que tras varios agujeros en la pared más tarde accedieron a llamar Revy, había sufrido abusos a manos de su padre adoptivo, que aparentemente la había encontrado después de que los Dursley la abandonasen durante un viaje a Nueva York, y sido violada por un policía, lo que le había hecho desarrollar un desprecio por las fuerzas del orden que la había llevado a la cárcel por un tiempo.

Su vida solo había empezado a mejorar cuando salvo a Benny, el hombre rubio con camiseta hawaiana que les estaba mirando con asco, de ser asesinado durante un tiroteo con la mafia después de escapar de la cárcel y ambos conocieron a Dutch, el enorme soldado de piel oscura que estaba apuntando a una zona particular de la pelvis de James, con quién viajaron a Roanapur y empezaron a vender sus servicios como un grupo de mercenarios al que se les uniría más tarde Rock, el japones de pelo negro que les estaba mirando de una forma que les hizo preguntarse si seria su futuro yerno.

Los Potter les dijeron entonces porque estaban allí y los cuatro mercenarios se habían puesto lívidos al descubrir el marrón que querían que Revy solucionase, particularmente porque era evidente para ellos que Revy era básicamente su Plan B. Mirándose entre si los cuatro accedieron a pensárselo y se fueron a un lugar más privado, donde discutieron la situación antes de volver con los Potter y decirles que les ayudarían a cambio de dos condiciones.

Dejar que Rebecca visitase a su hermano y se comunicase por carta con él de vez en cuando era una de ellas y a los Potter les parecía una buena idea, al menos una vez que Harry se dio cuenta de que era su hermana y dejo de imaginársela desnuda incluso si sus ropas dejaban poco a la imaginación.

La segunda no lo era tanto. Revy y sus compañeros les habían dicho que les harían pagar todo lo que le habían hecho a su hija cuando se habían despedido, pero los Potter no habían pensado que literalmente gastarían más de la mitad de lo que tenían en su cuenta de Gringotts pagándoles por cada Mortífago muerto, cuyo precio individual se había multiplicado por siete en el caso de Voldemort por cada horrocrux destruido por el cuarteto.

Para cuando terminaron estaban casi arruinados, pero agradecían que al menos pudiesen salir con vida de ese trato y que Harry, cuya relación con ellos se había agriado una vez que descubrió lo que habían hecho con su hermana, no decidiese irse con ellos a Roanapur a pesar de saber que en Asia no había tanto bombo sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió y podría vivir una vida más o menos normal.

Sus esperanzas al respecto desaparecieron cuando el padre de Cho Chang, quién aparentemente era uno de sus principales clientes y había enseñado a Revy como disparar, vino de visita tras descubrir que Harry había dejado embarazada a su hija, que era su novia, junto al cuarteto como sus guardaespaldas para asegurarse de que fuesen a Tailandia para la boda, algo que Harry había aceptado inmediatamente porque francamente prefería ser hermano de una mercenaria y yerno de un mafioso a quedarse en Inglaterra.

Viendo a su hijo marchar junto a varios amigos fieles, que incluían a una hija de muggles, el sexto Weasley, el heredero Longbottom y la heredera Lovegood, los Potter solo podían culparse a si mismos, incluso si parte de la culpa también recaía sobre Albus, por haber perdido a sus dos hijos.

Lo único que hizo en los siguientes años su situación tolerable fue que al menos Harry les envió fotos de la boda y de su primer nieto, algo que también hizo Revy cuando ella y Rock finalmente admitieron lo que sentían por el otro y empezaron una familia.


End file.
